1. Technical Field
The present invention relates to a robot hand and a robot device.
2. Related Art
In the related art, a robot hand has been proposed that is mounted at a tip of an industrial robot arm or the like and holds and releases an object to perform a predetermined operation. More specifically, a multifunctional robot hand has been proposed that holds a tool to perform an operation such as assembly of components and holds minute components to arrange the minute components with accuracy (for example, refer to JP-A-60-25686).
JP-A-60-25686 discloses a robot hand technique that uses a differential gear mechanism and a spring as a passive element and can reliably and stably hold a holding target (object) in spite of change in the shape of the object, thereby having sufficient adaptability against external disturbance.
However, the robot hand and the robot device in the related art have the following problems.
That is, in the robot hand in the related art, the passive element has a simple function of opening or closing all the fingers but does not have a function of diversifying a contact point according to fitness of a finger unit to an object. Thus, two finger units included in the robot hand cannot be in contact with the object at multiple contact points, which makes it difficult to hold the object in a stable state.
Further, in the robot hand in the related art, since the shape of the fingers of the hand is fixed, it is difficult to perform an operation with the ball (inside) of the finger being in close contact with the object, for example.